


Isn't it odd, how well can you read me?

by heirographic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Humanstuck, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heirographic/pseuds/heirographic
Summary: When Roxy, a college dropout and tech genius, moves all the way to the west coast, they aren’t expecting to meet so many interesting people in such a small town. One person in particular, Nepeta Leijon, a journalist and amateur advice-giver, is very interesting. How convenient that she thinks the same of Roxy.





	Isn't it odd, how well can you read me?

If you asked Roxy Lalonde if they would drop out of college a year ago, they would have said no. Of course not. Why waste two years of your life to throw it all away? If you asked Roxy Lalonde that same question three weeks ago, they would guide your eyes to the suitcase in hand and say their goodbyes. Oh, the times they have changed.

It was a month before the official statement that Roxy bought an RV. They started the mental and physical preparations for their journey from Columbia College, Wisconsin, to Stanmore, Oregon. A town so small it’s safer to call it a village. Thankfully, it’s close to Columbia College, in Oregon. 33 hours away.

“Why do it?”

Roxy was waiting for that question. They couldn’t be surprised.

“Like, what? Rolal, you know this is stupid, right?” Roxy’s roommate, Cridea, had a worried sort of smile on her face. Roxy knew it well. It was the “Please please please tell me you’re joking” face.

“It may be stupid, but it beats suffering in academia for a higher chance of getting a job I know that I’ll hate.” Cridea’s face fell into a “Oh shit” realization. Roxy continued, “Besides, I’ve been in the Great lakes area since I was born. If I stay, graduate college, get a job from an internship in my junior year, statistically, I’ll stay ‘till I die.” Roxy averted their eyes. “I don’t want to die here, Cridi.”

There was a long pause. Almost awkward, almost sad.

“I get it.” Cridea said softly. “I know what it’s like to want out. To catch a break.” Cridea smiled, her light brown eyes shining with kindness, akin to a Disney princess. She took Roxy’s hand. “You have a dream. Even if I think that you’re nuts,” to which Roxy chuckled, “I won’t be able to stop you.” Cridea gave her roommate a mischievous smile. “Even if I really wanted to.”

A week passed. Roxy finished up putting their luggage in their RV. Cridea had helped them with some of the heavier suitcases, and had gone back up to the dorm on her own. With a sigh, Roxy viewed their organized, well secured mess.

“Rolal! Wait!”

Roxy turned their head to see Cridea, face red and breathing heavily. Her long hair tumbled, messed up from movement. She had a small bag in one of her hands, now clutching her knees in exhaustion.

“You… I… Ugh!” Cridea, for sure too tired to speak, weakly stuck out the hand holding the bag.

“Oh ho ho, a gift? You shouldn’t have!” Roxy used a teasing tone, chuckling like a try-hard Mall Santa.

“Screw you, dude.” Cridea was still panting, but she seemed mostly adjusted. “It’s a way to remember me!” A sweet gesture, for sure. Roxy was a bit shocked. They expected a goodbye hug, at most.

“Alright, alright.” Roxy smiled, taking the bag. They dug through a dense mass of tissue paper, to feel something that felt like, well, felt. They pulled out the gift. It was a small plush animal, a black cat. It had white button eyes, white felt eyebrows and an embroidered smile. The work wasn’t expert, and some seams looked particularly awkward. But god damn if it was not the best present Roxy Lalonde had ever received

“Do you like it?” What a question. Of course Roxy liked it. They loved it. Tears started welling in the corners of Roxy’s eyes. They hugged Cridea, almost scooping her of her feet. The girl yelped in surprise, before hugging back.

“I’m gonna miss you, so, so much Cridi.” Roxy smiled. “I love it, by the way.”

Goodbyes were exchanged. A tear or two shed. A promise to keep posting to social media so the other knows that their friend is doing well. Another long hug. 

And Roxy hit the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, the first fanfiction that I have written! At least, that I'm willing to post.  
> Don't worry it gets better.  
> And longer.


End file.
